An LCD (Liquid Crystal Display) is a display device using the fact that a light transmittance varies according to arrangement of liquid crystals, which may display the desired color and image by controlling transmission of light emitted from a backlight according to voltages applied to the liquid crystals and passing it through a color filter.
Typically, the LCD is a display that liquid crystals are positioned between a lower substrate forming a TFT (Thin Film Transistor) and an upper substrate forming a color filter, and an electric signal is transmitted to the TFT to control the liquid crystals, and uses a polarizing plate to control transmission of light.